Voltage ramp generators often used in pulse width modulation circuits are currently tuned to produce a positive or negative voltage ramp which terminates at the proper voltage within a designated time period by adjusting the current flow with a variable resistance or potentiometer. Such an approach has a number of shortcomings. The adjustment is a one-time operation usually done at the factory. Any shifts due to subsequent aging, temperature, power or impedance variations can only be accommodated by a qualified technician with attendant delays and costs. In addition, the potentiometer is basically a mechanical device and suffers from unreliability due to wear and contamination. Further the human involvement introduces the vagaries of subjective judgment. Another technique views the output pulses, such as from a pulse width modulation circuit, to determine whether the pulses meet predetermined width requirements and feeds back signals to adjust the ramp voltage until pulses of the proper width are produced. This can be done by monitoring the time from ramp initiation to pulse output or measuring the pulse width against the desired pulse width duty cycle. These approaches are slow and require more complicated implementation including a number of additional components such as an integrator and a window comparator.